Flame equipment
DS''.]] Flame Equipment is a recurring type of equipment in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is often a mid-rank type of armor, with resistance or weakness to either Fire, Ice, or Water. This gear has appeared in the forms of Body Armor, Helm, Shield, Gloves, Armlet, Sword, Rod, Knuckles, Spear, Staff, and Bow. This type of equipment was more commonly found as mid-rank armor in the early installments of the series, which grew into a less common type of weapons. The most recurring appearances of Flame Equipment are under Shields, Swords (most commonly as the Flametongue), and Rods or Staves. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Flame Mail and Shield are resistant to Ice, while the Flame Sword is Fire-elemental. Final Fantasy II The Flame Shield, Armor, and Helm are resistant to Ice. The Flame Sword, Bow, and Lance can also be found, and all of them are Fire-elemental. Final Fantasy III Although there is only the Flame Mail as a Fire-elemental armor, there are several Fire-elemental weapons. The Flame Mail is weak against Fire, but resistant to Ice. List of Fire Equipment: *Salamand Sword *Fire Staff *Fire Rod *Fire Arrows *Book of Fire *Tome of Fire *Flame Mail Final Fantasy IV Fire-elemental equipment is found in several locations between the defeat of Golbez at the Dwarves' Castle and the return to the Overworld. List of Fire Equipment: *Fire Shard *Fire Sword *Fire Lance *Fire Arrows *Fire Whip *Fire Claw *Fire Rod *Flame Mail *Fire Shield Final Fantasy IV: The After Years List of Fire Equipment: *Fire Sword *Fire Lance *Fire Arrows *Fire Whip *Fire Claw *Fire Rod *Flame Mail *Fire Shield Final Fantasy V ''.]] Flame armor is only found in the form of Shield, while Fire Bows, Rods, and the Flametongue exist in the weapon area. Also, the Flame Ring is an accessory. Final Fantasy VI The only Flame equipment in ''Final Fantasy VI are the Flame Shield, Flametongue, Burning Fist and Fire Rod. ''Final Fantasy VII The Fire Armlet and Fire Ring represent Flame Equipment in ''Final Fantasy VII. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Fire Ring, Fire Armlet, Flame Armlet, and Blaze Armlet are all related to resistance to Fire elements. Final Fantasy VIII The '''Flame Saber' appears in this game, though due to the battle system of the game it has no affinity for Fire and instead earned its name due to its bright red blade. ''Final Fantasy IX The Flame Saber and Flame Staff are the only pieces of Flame Equipment in ''Final Fantasy IX. ''Final Fantasy X Many Fire-elemental weapons and armor can be obtained via customizing. Armor with the Fire Ward/Proof ability as the dominant ability will be classified as "Red" and armor with the Fire Eater ability as the dominant ability will be classified as "Crimson". Firestrike must be the dominant ability for weapons. Weapons with the Firestrike ability, whether dominant or otherwise, will cause the weapons to be wrapped in flames. List of Flame Weapons: *Flametongue (Tidus) *Rod of Fire (Yuna) *Fire Ball (Wakka) *Fire Moomba (Lulu) *Heat Lance (Kimahri) *Fire Blade (Auron) *Hot Knuckles (Rikku) Final Fantasy XI Most fire/flame weapons are created by alchemists, generally by refining iron weapons with firesand and slime oil. Final Fantasy XII The Flametongue, Flame Staff, Fiery Arrows, and Flame Shield are the pieces of Flame Equipment available in ''Final Fantasy XII. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Flametongue and the Rod of Fire appear in ''Revenant Wings as weapons for Vaan and Kytes, respectively. ''Final Fantasy XIII Several pieces of Flame Equipment exist in the game, mainly as accessories that resist Fire damage. The '''Ember Ring', Blaze Fire Ring, and the Salamandrine Ring all fall under this category of equipment. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Only the Flame Mace, Rod, and Shield appear in this game. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Flame Shield, Flametongue, Flame Rod, Blaze Robe, and Fire Mitts are the only appearances of Flame Equipment in ''Tactics Advance. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Again, the Flame Shield, Flametongue and Flame Rod are the only appearances of Flame Equipment for weapons, while the Blaze Robe is the only piece of armor of the set. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Flame Mail, Shield, Armlets, Helm, and Sash make up the Flame Equipment in this game. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Orange Cone Hat, Flame Sallet, Orange Magic Hat, Flame Visor, Red Clothes, Orange Outfit, Flame Harness, Red Bard Garb, Svarog's Harness, and Orange Robe all represent Flame Equipment. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Flame Bow, Fire Staff, Flame Wing, Flame Lance, Flame Harness, Red Clothes, and Flame Sallet represents the Flame Equipment for in this game. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The Flame Mail is the only Flame Equipment in the game. Final Fantasy Adventure The Flame Flail is the only instance of Flame Equipment weapons in the game, and is the strongest Flail in the game, with an attack of 41. It can be bought for 6300 Gil at Ish. Other Flame Equipment include the Flame Shield and Flame Armour. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Dissidia Final Fantasy The Flametongue is a Level 22 Sword that gives 18 Attack and increases initial Bravery by 20%. The Flame Lance is a Level 16 spear that gives 14 Attack, lowers Defense by 1, and increases Wall Rush Bravery damage b 20%. Inferno Sword is a Level 36 Greatsword that gives 28 Attack and increases physical damage by 10%. The Flame Rod is a Level 17 Rod that increases HP by 97, Attack by 12, Defense by 1, and increases Magic Damage by 10%. The Flamescepter is a Level 15 staff that boosts Bravery by 15, and provides 12 Attack and increases EX Mode duration by 10%. The Flame Shield is a Level 15 Shield that gives 14 Defense and provides +20% Defense against Wall Rush HP damage. The Flame Armor is a Level 16 Heavy Armor that increases HP by 792 and boosts Physical Defense by 10%. The Flame Sword is a Level 50 weapon exclusive to Warrior of Light. It boosts Attack by 36 and increases Defense by 5%. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Gallery Category:Equipment